Isn't She Lovely?
by theotheralison
Summary: Spencer and Toby have a normal relationship…until they find out Spencer is pregnant. How will they cope with an addition? Will they be able to make room for one…or two more? A Spoby story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This is a new story, and I am not sure how it will go, so just please read and review as much as possible! Thank you!**

Spencer's POV:

I wake up in the morning feeling really sick. A wave of nausea hits as soon as I get out of bed. I run to the toilet and barely make it there before I vomit. When I am done, I lean against the cold wall, letting it cool me down.

I am about to get back up and get dressed when I catch a whiff of something that smells like vegetable oil, and I vomit again. Finally, Toby walks in, and upon seeing me, rushes to my aid.

"Spencer, what is it?" He asks. I shake my head weakly.

"I don't know. I just smelled something funny and started hurling." I am starting to feel better, and stand up. "I'm fine, really." I assure Toby. "I think I'll just stay in bed today." I climb into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. Toby brushes a few stray hairs out of my eyes.

"Okay, but if you need anything, call me." He smiles sympathetically and walks out of my room. Then my mom walks in, and I explain everything to her. She nods, accepts my explanation, and walks out of the room to go to work.

Later that day, when I am feeling better, I am trying to figure out what made me so sick. I finally resort to my computer for answers. I am scrolling through the websites on diseases with symptoms like mine on Google, and I come across a website that surprises me.

_If you are pregnant and suffering from morning sickness, click here._

Curious, I click on the link, and it says what the definition of morning sickness is. Of course, I already know what it is, but I couldn't possibly be…pregnant. I think back trying to recall a time when Toby and I did something risky. Sure enough, I DO remember a time when we did. I quickly jump up, run to my car, and speed off to the drugstore.

Once there, I grab an easy pregnancy tester and pay for it. I rush home, park my car in the driveway, and stomp up the stairs to my room. I go into the bathroom, get out the pregnancy tester, and use it. I wait, silently praying the result will be negative. What I see makes my breath catch.

There is a small pink plus on the test.

My heart begins beating at about a million times a minute, and I place a hand to my belly, where there is a small zygote growing. I wonder how Toby will react to this, and decide to tell him sometime today, as soon as possible. I hope he won't overreact.

When Toby comes home to check on me, I am in bed again, staring at the ceiling. He kisses my forehead.

"How is my beautiful girlfriend?" He asks. I smile weakly, nervous.

"Better than the last time you saw her. How was school?" I ask. He pulls out all of my assignments and places them on my bed. I thank him vigorously, forgetting for a minute that I am pregnant with his baby.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" He asks. I nod absently, engrossed in my French homework. He walks off, and I hear the bathroom door shut. But about thirty seconds later, he comes back out, holding a white pregnancy tester. MY pregnancy tester.

"Spencer, what is this?" He asks. I just sit there, staring at him with pursed lips. He sits on the corner of my bed.

"Spencer, are you pregnant?" He asks. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes as I nod. He puts his hand over mine. "When were you going to tell me?" He asks.

"Today." I say, barely more than a whisper. "But then I got sidetracked with homework, and..." I trail off, motioning to the bathroom, and then to the tester. He catches my meaning.

"Spencer, I love you." Toby says. "And if you are carrying my baby, it only makes me love you more." He kisses my lips, and I kiss him back, wholeheartedly. Maybe this can work out after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry, the first chapter was sort of sappy, but hopefully the next few will be better.**

Since Toby found out I am pregnant, we have been trying to figure out a way to break the news to my parents. We already know we cannot tell them if Melissa is around, since she has been out to get me since we were two.

Toby and I are sitting in my room, talking about what to do. I am one month pregnant, and the bump is starting to show, so we have to tell them soon.

"So….what if you talked to your mom first, since your dad will most definitely kill us both?" Toby asks, grinning. I roll my eyes at him.

"My dad will NOT kill us, though he might come dangerously close." I say.

"Well, I figure if he almost kills you for not getting an A on your French test, he will most definitely get you if your pregnant." It is then that I notice a shadow outside my door.

"Toby," I whisper, "I think someone might be listening." I point towards the door, and see the shadow move. The person is leaving. Toby stands up and walks to the doorway, trying to see the creeper, but they are already gone. All I can do now is hope that they won't tell anyone about my situation.

Toby leads me downstairs to watch some T.V. so that I will calm down. We end up watching some comedy about these two guys who produce their own show. At the end, Toby is very silent.

"You know I love you, right?" He asks. I nod, and he takes one of my hands and squeezes it. We had decided earlier to just come out and tell them tomorrow. Better to let them hear it from us than from whoever was spying on us. I am betting a million dollars it was A.

Reluctantly, I walk Toby to the door and say goodbye. Tomorrow is also the last day of school, so it is the perfect time to tell them. I just hope they will react well.

The next day:

I stand outside my house door with Toby by my side. Toby turns to me. "Ready?" He asks. I nod. He takes my hand and leads me inside. When I get to the kitchen, my dad sits at the counter with a bottle of wine. My mom stands next to him. They both stare at me as though I have a third eye as I walk in. It is then that I notice Melissa standing over them, an evil smile spread across her face.

"Spencer, I…" My mom shakes her head and walks away. I am just beginning to comprehend what is going on. Melissa looks at me, still smiling. I cannot believe she would tell our parents. But then again, it really isn't that surprising.

"Dad…" I start to talk, but he finishes for me.

"I don't even know who you ARE anymore. You have twenty minutes to pack, and then you are going to get out of this house and never come back." He gets up and grabs a timer off the refrigerator and sets it to twenty minutes.

I take Toby's hand and lead him upstairs, where we hurriedly dump everything out of my closet and dresser. I reach under my bed and pull out a set of Tumi suitcases. I then grab all of my shirts, pants, and undergarments and put them in one suitcase. I put my skirts, dresses, and anything else I need in the other. Then I go to the bathroom and take everything and put it in my toiletries bag. I shove it in with the skirts and dresses and then cram in all of my shoes last.

"Five minutes." My dad yells up the stairs. Toby grabs several pictures of him and I that I have off of my nightstand and puts them in the outer pocket of one of the suitcases. I hurry and grab anything else I want, shoving it in the suitcase.

We run down the stairs, where my sister smiles at me again. "Bye, sis." She says on my way out the door. I look back at her for a minute.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." I say to her, smiling back. Then I walk out the door with Toby and my belongings in tow. I also managed to grab some of Melissa's stuff that I wanted on the way out the door, and believe me when I say she is NEVER getting it back. I then get in my car, and Toby gets in his truck. In case this happened, he agreed that I could stay in the loft, and so to the loft we go.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Oh, and just so you know, I am blanking on baby names, so if you want you can start posting what names you want. Thanks!**


End file.
